


Little Cuddles

by AmeTheIdiot



Series: Fluff Oneshots [1]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Innocence, Innocent, Innocent Keith, M/M, Out of Character, Smol Lance, Voltron, innocent lance, klance, nice, smol bean, smol beans, smol keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeTheIdiot/pseuds/AmeTheIdiot
Summary: AU in which Keith is a little (smol boy) and needs excessive physical affection, and while he's moving he doesn't have any toys to cuddle with, so little him decides that the best idea is to call Lance overAU in which Lance call Keith babe without thinking about itAU in which Lance is the only person that knows about Keith being a littleAU in which we aren't dyING YET DON'T GIVE UP CHILDRENAU in which I wish they were canonJust kiddingThat's every universe...





	Little Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> KEITH IS VERY OOC HERE.  
> He, in this au, is a little. His mind goes to a space of age regression to feel better, and acts about five-seven years old.  
> For Keith, part of being a little is either not saying a full word or not saying a word in a sentence, so if you want clarification on something please comment :)
> 
> It isn't age play or pedophilia, just for the record. :)

It's no surprise that Keith is upset when he finds out that his huge stuffed animals are packed away, and he can't get to them for another few days until they're moved.

His solution?

Call Lance.

Lance had said he'd come over, so Keith drove to his new house, which now only had a couch, that he managed to move himself to be able to sleep, and a microwave so he could eat.

When he heard the knock at the door, he smiles brightly and rushes to open it, then engulfing the slightly taller boy in a tight embrace.  Lance laughs softly, hugging him back.  "Hey, babe.  What's up?"

"Mmnn, my animals packed, so you were next best option.  You came over, so 'm assuming okay with 'at."

"Of course, babe.  Let's go sit on the couch, okay?"  Lance places a gentle kiss to Keith's forehead before wrapping an arm around his waist, closing the door behind him with his foot, and guiding him to the couch, sitting down, pulling Keith down onto his lap.  He wraps his arms around Keith, and Keith leans back into his touch as Lance moves them carefully so they're laying down.

"Thanks, Lance."  Keith says softly, closing his eyes and letting himself melt into Lance's warmth.

"Of course, babe.  Is there anything else you'd like me to do?"  Lance asks softly, rubbing Keith's side.  Keith shakes his head, yawning.  "Are you tired, love?"  He asks quietly.  Keith nods, yawning again and leaning into Lance even more.

Not long after, Keith manages to fall asleep.  Lance doesn't dare move from the spot, falling asleep not more than ten minutes after Keith does.


End file.
